1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for measurement of radiation intensity for testing reliability of a solar cell and a method for testing reliability of the solar cell, and more particularly, to actinography technology for a solar cell to test deterioration of the solar cell with regard to a high intensity of radiation of 10 to 20 suns and technology for testing reliability of a solar cell using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With increasing attention focused on solar cells, it becomes important to monitor the degree of deterioration of a solar cell in outdoor conditions. In experimentation for testing deterioration of the solar cell over time, it is necessary to perform rapid monitoring and simulation of the degree of deterioration of the solar cell in outdoor conditions over the course of 10 or 20 years.
However, there is a problem with directly using the intensity of radiation because typical outdoor solar radiation intensity is approximately equal to 1 sun (kW/m2). Therefore, an intensity of radiation of 10 or 20 suns may be applied to a solar cell to test the degree of deterioration of the solar cell in a short time. Accordingly, there is a need for a solar cell capable of receiving high intensity of radiation in order to rapidly simulate deterioration of the solar cell over time, and it is necessary to measure the intensity of radiation received by the solar cell.
A conventional actinometer for testing deterioration of a solar cell is used with respect to an intensity of radiation of 1 sun. However, if this apparatus is directly applied to a solar cell for high intensity of radiation, it is difficult to measure the intensity of radiation due to linearity or limited quantity of electricity of the solar cell.
To overcome this problem, a filter may be used to reduce a high intensity of radiation of 10 or 20 suns collected in a solar cell. However, since linearity of the filter, transmission and reflection characteristics of the solar cell, and the like are not verified, the filter has low reliability. Moreover, the limit of the filter itself and errors occurring in the solar cell in measurement of the intensity of radiation having passed through the filter cause uncertainty in measurement of the intensity of radiation. Therefore, the filter cannot be accepted as a reliable alternative.